Repose
by MrsSand
Summary: Hidan Kalovar is suffering the loss of his husband Itachi. He knew it was hard to lose someone, but nobody had told him that haunting nightmares that are more real than a simple head trip. Rated M for yaoi, or boyxboy love, if you must. KakuHida.
1. All the Right Friends

It's been two years.  
Two years since he's been gone. At first, the reality never hit that he was never coming back, but I soon realised that my own husband was dead. Even when I watched his two brothers put him in his final resting place, I did not believe it. It hit me on a cool April morning, April second to be exact. I woke up alone as I always did, but something felt different. Perhaps it was because it was my birthday. It took me awhile to want to get out of bed, as always these days, but when I did, I opened the curtains to see a beautiful, but errie haze over the lake near to where I now lived alone. I peered further out, my eyes adapting to the early morning light that had just appeared in the sky with brilliant colours of pink and orange. I sighed softly and played with my messy silver hair, thinking today was to be a long one.  
"Happy birthday, Hidan." I smiled, but it was fake. Every smile these past two years was fake. There was something wrong with me, but I'm not one to call help. I was never emotionally attached to people, until I had met Itachi Uchiha, or my late husband, if you will. I looked over and frowned at the book laying on Itachi's old side of the bed. I hadn't bothered putting anything of his away. A small fucked sentimental part of me screamed 'keep it' whenever I tried to get rid of anything, including the brown hardcover book I had given Itachi for christmas three years ago. I stared the book down and noticed a blue corner sticking out of it, along with the usual bookmark with the cheesey 'You were born an original, don't die a copy' on it in cursive font. I walked over slowly and picked up with hardcover of The Lost Symbol, by Dan Brown in my pale hands. I was born albino, so my skin was always as pale as snow. My hair a silver/blond colour, which scared people at times, along with my magenta eyes, which now scanned over the cover with a city on it. "..." I sighed, then stepped back as if the spot I was standing on was on fire, when the blue corner fell out of the book to reveal it to be an envolope. When it fell to the carpet, landing face up, my breath caught in my throat. What was the envolope for? Was it something I wanted to know? Or was it something I was not suppose to find out; with the bad timing of Itachi's death. I sent a quick prayer to Itachi to forgive me, then bent over, snatching the letter up with my free hand. I laid the book back down in the spot where my late lover had placed it the night before he died and focused on the pale blue envolope. I opened it slowly and pulled the paper out like it would turn to ash like an ancient script. "......" my eyes began to scan over the piece of paper to figure out it was a letter to me.

_Dear Hidan,_

_As you know, your birthday is tomorrow. Yes, I am writing this as you're sleeping beside me. I want you to know that I love you. Whatever the future brings, be aware of that. I know how you get, since you have a huge head. Now, I know that you've wanted children for a long time. Sorry I am not a girl. I wish I could give you such a thing, however, the next best thing I can do is agree to the adoption process that I tried so hard to avoid. I am not a fan of kids, you know that. However, it doesn't matter to me anymore. Because as hard as my exterior is, you know the real me. And the real me loves you more than anyone ever will. This letter does not seem as if I wrote it, but I swear it is, you should know the writing. _

_When you get this, I will not be home, I will be at work. Call me ASAP so I know you've read it. I'll see you tonight, have a great birthday. I can't wait to see you later._

_Love,_

_Itachi._

My eyes widened as the note ended. All the two years of shallow stupidity of doubt finally came back and hit me upside the head like how my mother used to. I fell over and landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. However, I made no groan, since the all the words were gone from my head. All I could do was stare at the note. My vision started to blur, a clear sign of tears. Then, without another word, just the sudden sound of a raven in the distance, I began to cry. I had never cried that much in my life.

When I awoke, the sun was shining in on my face. I looked around the room to figure out I was still on the floor. I tilted my head the other way, which made my eyes shift to the dark lighting of under my bed, where dust and old drawings resided. My eyes adapted to that part of darkness and I reached under the bed, but stopped when I saw Itachi, his face pale with death. His hand stopped mine from grabbing a painting he had done. The cool feel of his hand in his unliving state brought gooseflesh to the surface of my pale skin.  
"Don't you touch that."  
"For FUCK'S SAKE!" I breathed, my eyes opening widely to meet the same sun I thought I had. I quickly shifted my head to under the bed, but this time, there was no dead husband. I sighed in relief to see I was out of the nightmare that I had just had. My house phone rang off in the annoying melody Itachi had set one day to piss me off. I pussied out of changing that too. "... Fuck." I growled and stood up, making my way over to the phone. I looked at the caller I.D to see D&S Akasuna lighted up in green. I picked up the phone and smiled slightly. It was always good to have my best friend Deidara call. "Hello?"  
"Hey Hidan, un!" the happy voice of my childhood best friend, Deidara Iwa, now Akasuna, rang into my ears. He was from a japanese culture inriched family, so the 'un' was always present in his speech.  
"Oh hey. What's up?"  
"Your birthday silly!" Deidara giggled. I smiled, almost feeling the need to laugh at the over joied attitude my friend always sported.  
"Oh, I noticed that." I said sarcastically. I heard a scoff, then silence from the other end.  
"Are you okay, un? How are you.... Umm, holding up?" the voice of my dear friend becomming concered. Oh I wish I could have told him how much I was hurting. But Hidan Kalovar would never ask for help. Never.  
"I'm alright, thanks." I smiled weakly. I heard a satisfied 'un' from the other side of the phone.  
"Okay! Well, you know the cottage that Sasori owned. The one we went to.... A few years ago." Short for, when your husband was alive. No one tried to meantion Itachi around me, but I'm not an idiot, so I see right through it though. It feels like I have pity thrusted upon me everywhere I go.  
"Yes, I know that cottage. Go on?"  
"Well... I wanted to know if you'd come down! You might meet someone, un~" the blond purred from the other side of the phone, into my ear. I cracked a smile then, feeling as though an animated sweat drop would appear by my head, like a cartoon show. Of course Deidara would want me to be with someone. It was true I was tired of the lonliness, but I missed Itachi. It would feel as though I cheated if I had sex with someone else.  
"Oh I don't know-"  
"Hidan, you're twenty-four. Move on. I'm sorry, but Itachi would want that. He would never want you to sit home alone day in, day out. So please come!?"  
And Even though it seemed like the worst idea ever at the time, I decided to say yes to Deidara's idea. Not to meet someone else, but to simply get away. I did not want to move on, so just the same, I would not.

-----

So, I decided this will be my new story that I will hopefully finish. :) I hope it's not too bad... R&R if you want :') it would be very much appreciated.


	2. Bittersweet Me

_'__Cause I'd rather stay here with all the madmen, than perish with the sadmen roaming free... And I'd rather play here with all the madmen, for I'm quite content... They're all as sane as me...  
_Did my life seem like a David Bowie song to me? Maybe it did. At least, that's how I found myself humming the lyrics to All the Madmen. I felt as if maybe parts of my sanity were disappearing. I never did have the heart to tell Deidara about the realistic dream of Itachi under the bed. Parents saying there isn't anything under where you sleep at night are bullshitting. Wait until I told my mom that one.  
"So, un!" Deidara turned around, looking at me in the back seat. Deidara forced me to be picked up. He wanted me to stay the whole summer and that was final. It wasn't like I had a job. Itachi was quite the rich man, so with a house paid off and a large amount of money left to me, I figured I would be okay for a long while.  
"So?" I asked, looking the blond in his sparkling blue eyes. Deidara huffed and pouted slightly.  
"Why are you being so-"  
"Deidara." the voice of his husband, Sasori Akasuna, sounded off in the usual bored and angry tone. "Leave Hidan be. Harass him later." he said sternly, as if he was talking to a seven year-old, instead of a twenty-three year-old. I myself was surprised over how Sasori, a stoic thirty-two year-old man, married my best friend Deidara, who was a bubbly young adult. They had been married five months now, and Deidara was still in seventh heaven, even though he would never bring it up around me.  
"Alright, yeah." Deidara sighed and smiled at me. I smiled back, trying to be reassuring, however, I don't think I could honestly take a whole month around a close community of stuck up rich people. A big part of why Deidara had invited me had to do with the fact that he was from a broken home, while Sasori came from a rich family, like Itachi had. It had been that way with myself also. I had an okay family life, but it was nothing compared to the huge halls of Itachi's parents' house... Or houses if you may. I shook the thought out of my mind and looked out to see we were pulling up to the nice looking cottage, which looked old, but in a beautiful classical way. Goes to show that money can make you happy. This huge lake side cottage could buy me A LOT of happiness.  
"... Still as huge as I remember it." I chuckled slightly, when Sasori had turned the engine off.  
"Yeah, we've got new neighbours though." Sasori smiled slightly. I blinked, then recalled when Deidara had said the old couple moved away, too far to keep the cottage.  
"Ah, I heard it was sold. The new neighbours okay?"  
"Oh yeah, totally." Sasori answered. "It's a father, a teenage girl, and a little girl." he smiled and helped unpack the trunk with Deidara. I nodded and smiled slightly, curious towards who the new family was.  
"We'll bring your stuff in, Hidan, un! Since we dragged you here!" Deidara giggled and took his suit case in. Sasori nodded.  
"You go check out the lake. It's foggy, so try not to slip or anything." He rolled his eyes and walked in with his and my suitcases. I nodded and looked at the creepy layer of mist that surrounded me, making it hard for me to see past much. I sighed and walked down the path, able to see a bit infront of me. I continued to walk and heard a scream. My eyes widened, my full attention snapping up as I ran down to where the screaming was. I continued down the path as quick as I could, my lungs squeezing, trying to keep up with my fast running. The screaming continued, the owner sounding to be about five, maybe a bit older. Once I reached the edge, I was able to see the little black haired girl, with tanned skin. She was flapping around in the water, looking like she couldn't swim. I heard her scream and she looked at me, before slipping under. I gasped and groped at the railing that lead me down the dock. I ran towards the water and dived in. my clothes still on as I submerged into the cool late june water. I opened my magenta eyes, a trick I learned from when I was a kid and saw the dark skinned girl sinking down. I cursed mentally and swam over, holding my breath while doing so. When I reached her, I locked my right arm under her left and swam to the surface, where a light gray shone through. One moment, everything went silent, then I surfaced, the air filling with the sound of my coughs and a far off loon. I would have loved to stop and listen, but I needed to save a little girl's life here. I swam to the dock and climbed up the ladder, my arm now around the girl's waist. I laid her on the wooden dock, then bent over her small body. I was glad I had taken a class in Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, or this little girl would have been fucked.  
"Okay..." I took a deep breath and began. I rested her forehead back with one hand, the other holding her mouth open. I counted to five, then pinched her nose, putting my mouth to hers and exhaling. After repeating the process a few times, she began to cough loudly. I frowned and sat back in a kneeling posistion. "You okay?" I asked, rolling her to her side, so she could cough the water out if possible. After a few seconds, she sat up slowly, staring at me in shock.  
"Y-you saved me..." she spoke softly, her tiny voice sounded like a melody to my ears. I smiled slightly.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." I mused, looking at my wet clothes. She looked also and began to giggle.  
"What's your name?" she asked happily then, like nothing had ever happened. I chuckled mentally at this. Kids never understood what danger they could get into. I was like that, still probably am.  
"Hidan." I smiled, leaving my last name out. Not like a kid would give an honest fuck about a silly surname. "What's yours?" I asked.  
"Hahaha, my name is Lily!" she giggled and watched me curiously. "Why is your hair so... Silver?"  
"I'm albino." I answered, grinning. The little girl look confused, like the word was new to her. It probably was after all. "Means I have silver hair and pink eyes." I finished. Lily smiled then and nodded.  
"Ohhh, I see!" she smiled. "Are ya gonna walk me to my cat-tage?" she pronouced slowly. I laughed and nodded, standing up and picking her up with me. "So, you must be Sasori and Deidara's neighbour." I said, beginning to walk. Lily beamed and nodded enthusiasticly.  
"YEAH! Deidara is so nice to me! I love him a whole bunch!" she giggled and hugged my neck. "Are you stayin' for the summer, Hidan?" she asked innocently. I snickered and nodded.  
"Yes I am, Lily. The whole summer."  
"We should go swimming!" she enthused. How could I say no to that? She was so damn cute.  
"I would love that." I chuckled and knocked on the door of her cottage. Not even minutes later, a girl answered, that was defnitely the younger girl's older sister.  
"....." she looked confused at first, then looked back as Lily flashed her a smile. The teen leaned back into the cottage. "DAD, SOMEONE FOUND LILY!" she shouted, then leaned back. She flipped her dark brown hair out of the way of her face, her deep green eyes looking me up and down. "What happened to her?" she asked, as I heard heavy footsteps.  
"Long story-" I began, then watched her step back, a tall man appearing beside her and taking Lily out of my arms swiftly.  
"What? Where did you-" he began, then stared me down. Something inside me halted to cooperate at that exact moment. My stomach turned in the nervous way when you meet someone new, or are nervous for some odd, but important thing. The father of my new friend Lily was something else. My fixation was mostly on his shocked green and red eyes. They made my magenta eyes look normal. I shook my head out of the trance I had almost been put in, then decided it was about time to answer the worried father's questions.  
"I found here in the lake. She almost drowned. I got her out and gave her CPR... She'll be alright." I said softly, smiling then. The man smiled and gave Lily to his other daughter.  
"Please take Lily up to her room and get her changed, Drew." he said to the teen. The girl known as Drew nodded and walked off quickly, muttering something to her sister. It felt like I was sweating, but maybe he wouldn't notice, since I was still soaking wet. "... Thank you so much... I thought she was missing... Or worse...." he furrowed his eyebrows, then smiled again. "I'm so glad you found her... Umm.."  
"Name's Hidan Kalovar." I added in, smiling nervously, hoping he hadn't caught that. The brunet raised an eyebrow, then smiled again.  
"My name is Kakuzu Strauss. Do you live near here? How did you come across her?"  
"... I came here with Sasori and Deidara for the summer." amazing, I could hold a conversation when I felt this blanched. "I heard her screaming and ran as fast as I could." I finished. Kakuzu, what an amazing name. Wait, what was I even saying?  
"... Sasori and Deidara... Ah... Well, I'm glad you came when you did. I couldn't possibley repay you enough. Would you like to come in?" Kakuzu asked, running a hand through his hair. I smiled slightly and laughed.  
"Pshh, Sure. Coffee will be thanks enough." I smirked. I really needed a coffee. Kakuzu chuckled lowly and held the door open for me. As I walked past, I could feel him staring at me.  
Did anyone want to tell me why I felt aroused for the first time in two and a half years?  
No? Didn't think so.

* * *

Soooo.... Kakuzu is in it now ^____^ The song at the beginning is All the Madmen, by David Bowie. Really good song :) R&R, I would love it :D


	3. Can't Get There from Here

Had anyone ever noticed how welcoming fire looked? The way it seems to lick at everything and dance about. It can be so destructive, but is always terribley beautiful at the same time. Given the state, you can either warm yourself, or burn to a crisp. What a queer thing, fire is. I snapped out of my odd thoughts and sighed, the fire in the fireplace heating my cold skin. I was now wrapped in a house coat, which my new found friend Kakuzu had lent me. It was way too big for me, so my hands barely came out of the sleeves. I looked to the side to see my coffee being put beside me. Then, Kakuzu sat next to me, chuckling at my appearance I guessed.  
"That is way too big for you." he commented, smiling. For some reason, I felt as if he hadn't truely smiled in along time. I hadn't either, but this actually made me grin.  
"I know. I'm just a small guy in general." I answered, laughing a bit. I barely knew the guy, and he was making me feel comfortable. Usually, like I said, I never warmed up to people easily. With the exception of children. I always loved kids. I had yerned for one myself, but that would have to wait.  
"I can tell." Kakuzu chuckled. "So, you staying the whole summer?" he asked. "I think Lily likes you. She's odd like that. She can tell if she likes the person or not, by just a smile or a greeting." he said softly, taking a sip of his own coffee. I could smell Amaretto in is coffee. I loved the taste of it in my coffee. I sat up, and watched him curiously.  
"Yeah, I am. Deidara kind of made me, but it's not like I have anything better to do." I annouced and stood up. "Do you mind-"  
"Amaretto is in the third cupboard. I didn't know if you liked it or not, so I left it out of yours." Kakuzu smiled. I nodded and got off of the couch, making my way to the cupboards. While walking there, I felt his eyes watching my every movement. For an odd reason, it did not irk me like it usually would. I smiled to myself and went on tip toes to open the third cupboard and reach the Amaretto.  
"So, do you have a wife or anything? I mean, you're kids look exactly like you." I asked while taking the alcohol out, then standing back on flat feet, I turned around to look at Kakuzu. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"... Well, yes, I did. However, I can be... Kind of... Shallow and commanding, so we got a divorce. The kids like coming up in the summer with me to the cottage, so that's mostly when I see them. Christmas also, but whatever. I'm usually tied to my work, so I don't mind not having anyone." he mused, but of course, I could tell when it sounded fake. Hell, I had been doing that for two and a half years now. "How about you?"  
"Ha. No, I'm gay." I scoffed and walked back over. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, a smile making its way onto his tanned face.  
"Husband then?"  
"Well... I did." I said dryly, pouring a bit of Amaretto into my blue coffee mug. "He died awhile back." I finished and stirred the alcohol in with my index finger. I focused on the dark swirl that appeared in my drink, before it dissolved into the tan colour of coffee.  
"Oh, I'm sorry... How long ago was that?"  
"Two years." I answered, looking up to see Kakuzu's eyebrows furrowed. I laughed then, a real laugh. "Hey, don't worry about it. It was a long while ago, I'm over the biggest part of it." Too bad people forgot to meantion the after math tends to weigh on your heart.  
"... Alright... Mind asking how it happened?" Kakuzu asked softly. I smiled slightly at this question. Nobody usually asked, because well... It was a weird way to die. Something off an Alanis Morsette song. The one called, Ironic.  
"Nah, I'll tell you." I mused and curled up on the sofa next to my new friend. "He was part of the Uchiha family. His name was Itachi, if you will. He was always afraid to fly, so he took anything and anyway to get out of it. Mostly, he would boat it. He had to go to Belgium and he could only go on a plane-"  
"Let me guess.... Plane crash."  
"Nahhh." I shook my head. "Too scared, had a heart attack." I finished. "But the plane did crash, because after he was taken away, the plane went off, then crash. Malfunction. So.... Either way, he would have died..." I trailed off. I looked back and yeah, the death was a little rediculous.  
"Oh my.... That's.... I'm sorry." Kakuzu said again. I shook my head and laughed.  
"Nah, don't worry about it. He's in a better place." I smiled weakly. Kakuzu nodded and finished his coffee.  
"That's for sure..." he trailed off. I looked away and into a room, the door glass. Through it, I saw a grand piano.  
"Can I play that?" I asked, looking back. "I love piano."  
"Oh..." Kakuzu frowned. "Well, of course you can... Just be careful."  
"Psh. I fucking well will." I grinned then, getting up and chugging the rest of my coffee. I walked quickly to the room and opened the door, walking in. Kakuzu walked after me and closed the door behind us. I ran my hand over the cool keys, the dust on the piano bench showed it hadn't been played in a long time.  
"No one has played it since my wife left." he mused slightly. I showed him an apologetic glance, then sat at the bench, my hands going of the keys.  
"Hmmm... Do you know Moonlight Sonata?" I asked softly. Kakuzu smiled and nodded.  
"Beautiful song. Beethoven is amazing." he mused and stood closely behind me. I grinned and began to play softly and slowly. The slow tempo and the sad melody always calmed me. It stung my heart, but I loved the feeling of knowing I was human. That's how I liked to think about sadness, not wanting to make it hurt anymore than it had to. "You don't need sheet music.... Amazing...."  
"I've been playing since I was six." I said softly, my eyes prickling with tears. "I never really do need sheet music anymore.... Sometimes I do..." I trailed off and the tempo picked up a bit. After a few moments, I was completely into the trance that playing piano got me in. I never did notice that Drew and Lily had came into the room also, watching in surprise as I played the lower notes, my other hand playing the high parts.  
"He's amazing." I heard most likely Drew say, as I came back into reality after playing for five minutes. I grinned and switched into Bagatelle, by Beethoven, the mood was happier on this song, so I could focus on talking also.  
"Thanks." I grinned and looked at them, then back at the keys.  
"How long have you been playing? Would you teach me!? You're way better than my piano teacher." Drew smiled brightly.  
"Don't ask him of such things, Drew-" Kakuzu began, but I cut him off, not looking back.  
"Nah, it's alright. I've been playing since I was six, so eighteen years now." I answered happily. Playing piano was my all time favourite thing to do. I just felt so at home. My fingers grazed over the keys quickly. I bit my tongue, half of it sticking out of my mouth as I played. Lily sat next to me and I looked over, then back at the keys. "I would gladly teach her, Kakuzu. So, if she wants, I can come over once a day and give her some tips." I laughed and finished playing. Kakuzu looked shocked, as did Drew.  
"You really would!?" Drew asked, smiling brightly. I nodded and laughed out loud.  
"Of course." I grinned. Not like I had anything better to do this summer. Of course I would support the learning of piano.  
"Do you want any money-"

"No." I answered Kakuzu quickly. "No money. Someone wanting to learn piano is enough for me." I grinned and slid off the piano bench, when Drew hugged me.  
"Thanks so much!" Drew grinned. I smiled slightly and hugged the teen back.  
"No problem..." I trailed off, then looked confused. "Wait, who's your piano teacher?"  
"My mom."  
"Oh..." I chuckled, that cartoon like sweat drop appearing in my imagination.  
"Zing." Kakuzu laughed then. Drew looked back and laughed.  
"You finally got to say it dad, told ya you would!"  
"Yeah, yeah." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "The fog is clearing up, you two. so why not go outside?" he asked. Lily and Drew both grinned, then nodded, running out of the room.  
"How do you get them to do that so easily?" I asked, slightly shocked. Most children would pout or ask about it.  
"The love the outdoors." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, smiling. "So it's easy to get them out of my hair if I need them to. Since I work from home, so I don't have to go back to the city until the end of summer, I need time alone." he shrugged. I laughed and nodded.  
"Well, you're pretty good at it." I mused. Kakuzu smiled and nodded then.  
"Pretty much... So, you're twenty-four?"  
"Yeah, I am. How about you?"  
"I'll be thirty in August." Kakuzu chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. I blinked, almost shocked. Kakuzu did not look that old. Not that thirty as old at all. He was pretty good looking, so- wait, what?  
"Oh..." I smiled nervously. Kakuzu watched curiously and then smiled.  
"I bet Deidara is wondering where you are." he laughed. I looked at the clock on the wall of the piano room.  
"Oh shit. Yeah." I gulped slightly. "I'll see you, ummm..."  
"Tomorrow, yeah. I'm counting on it." Kakuzu smiled gently. "Your clothes are done, I'll get them from the dryer for you." he said and walked off, moment later, he came back with a pile of neatly folded clothes. I almost felt as though I would blush when I took them, our hands touching for a second. I pulled the clothes away like Kakuzu was boiling or on fire. He gave me a skeptical look, which I returned with a smile.  
"T-thanks... I'll just-"  
"Just give it back tomorrow, Hidan." he said. I never noticed how low his voice was.  
"Oh. Thanks again." I said and stepped out of the cottage's front door. "Bye Kakuzu." I said softly and turned around, walking off quickly, yet again feeling his eyes on me. I blushed outwardly at this, glad he wouldn't be able to see. The only other time this had happened was when I first met Itachi. The way my heart was beating out of my chest was the same as now. "Goddammit..." I cursed and walked off to the cottage where I would be staying.

* * * *

"So, you met Kakuzu and his kids?" Deidara asked me, while sitting on the guest bed with me. Sasori had gone out to play poker with his friends down the road, so Deidara told me he wanted to talk about things. It had been awhile since we had had a good talk.  
"Yeah..." I smiled, a little nervous to talk about it. How was it that I felt like a highschool kid again? Like I was having a silly crush on someone I barely knew. Oh right, I did have a crush on someone I barely knew, that would be it.  
"What do you think about Kakuzu,un?" Deidara asked. I blinked, acting like it wasn't obvious that Kakuzu was handsome.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Psh. So you don't notice how good looking he is, un?" Deidara asked, glaring me down. I studdered and played with a piece of my hair, which I never bothered to slick back after the whole lake incident.  
"Well... I did notice-"  
"He's single, hm." Deidara added in. I huffed and shook my head.  
"I know."  
"You should get to know him."  
"What about Itachi? There's that one problem!" I glared. Deidara frowned and almost looked as if he would slap me.  
"Itachi would want you to move on! I never liked him, un! But he would never do that to you!" Deidara frowned and got off the bed. I hissed and laid back.  
"It would feel like I cheated."  
"...... It wouldn't."  
"I think so."  
"Stop being an ass, un." Deidara huffed.  
"Only when ya stop being a girl." I scoffed, then smiled, as did Deidara.  
"Night Hidan, yeah."  
"Night Deidara." I chuckled and watched him close the door, the room draining of all light when the door locked shut. I sighed and laid on my back, looking at the ceiling. "What am I supposed to do, Itachi? How in fuck's name am I supposed to know if I'm cheating or not?" I asked, my voice weak as a tear slid down my face.  
That night I dreamt of myself placing piano in a sun soaked room. It looked like the piano room at Kakuzu's cottage, but something felt different. As I played, someone sat next to me. I smiled and looked over, to see Kakuzu. We talk for awhile, but his words were weird. He said he would be right back and left the room. I blinked, but smiled and continued playing. The door opened again and it was Lily.  
_ "Hey dad." she smiled and climbed up on the chair. Her words were audible. I stopped playing piano and looked at her.  
"Hey." I smiled. Why she called me dad, I don't know, but I seemed to be alright with it.  
"Daddy is outside playing soccer with Drew." she giggled. I laughed and watched her happy little face light up.  
"Why don't you play too?"  
"I think I will! You should come out!" she whined, but the smile none the less stayed on her young features. I shook my head and smiled brightly.  
"How about after I'm done this song?" I asked. She sighed, but nodded.  
"Okay, see ya soon!" she cooed and got off the bench, running off. When I thought everyone had left, I started again, but the door to the room opened again, this time, all the sunny light drained and the figure sat next to me. I frowned and gulped as they touched the keys to the lower notes. I looked over to see Itachi, as alive looking as he had before he died.  
"Nice family." he commented.  
"I can explain-"  
"Are you happy?" he asked, interrupting me. I was taken back by this question, but nodded slowly.  
"Yes.... Why do I feel guilty?"  
"Because you're mine." Itachi frowned, looking at the keys. "But as much as I hate it, I can't keep you anymore... Are you ready to move on?"  
"Will you be mad?"  
"No... Will you be mad at yourself?" Itachi asked. I became confused at this. What kind of question was that?"  
"Of course not." I answered, like I had no choice but to say those words.  
"Well, then that's alright." he said, _as my whole world like dream faded away, replaced by the sunny morning I had just awoke to.  
"Then that's alright......" I trailed off, sitting up in bed. "That's not alright. Bull fucking shit."

Nothing much to say... Except, the songs Hidan plays, they are really nice. Both are by beethoven, so check em' out :D R&R if ya want, I love reviews, knowing if I need to fix things up or not ;) 


	4. Daysleeper

Today was hot. Possibley one of the hottest this year. I had trouble even sitting in the shade under the huge two-hundred year old oak tree, that resided by the lake. My magenta eyes scanned over to where my new found friend Lily was swimming. I focused on her long hair, which spread across the lake like when you put black paint into clear water. I smiled to my self and leaned against the tree trunk.  
"Hidan?" she asked, while swimming over. This time she would not drown. She now had pink and white polka dotted floatations that surrounded her very upper arm in a donught shape. I looked at the small child wading by the edge of the lake, which had no beach part. She grabbed onto the edge of the lawn and smiled brightly.  
"Yeah, Lily?" the tone I asked in was weak, to show how hot out it was. She raised an eyebrow, which made her look more like her daddy, and then smiled again soon after.  
"You should come swimming with me!" the black haired girl chimed. Why wasn't I swimming? I have no idea. However, the idea seemed more than logical at the moment.  
"I think I will." I grinned and stood up, swaying slightly. The red, green, blue, and orange dots wavered in my vision from standing too quickly. I waited for the blinding illusion to disappear, then started to walk to the cottage where I was staying. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't move at all." I laughed and ran up the path, hearing her call okay in the sing song voice she always had. It didn't seem like a plausable idea to run in such heat, but I didn't want to leave Lily alone for too long, so I half ran, half jogged to where my current residence was. Once I had reached the front door, I turned the knob and walked in slowly. It was much cooler in the cottage than outside. From in the livingroom, I could hear the slow buzz of the air conditioner. I listened for any other sounds, but nothing came. Deidara and Sasori had gone out sailing, so what exactly was I expecting? I shrugged and continued down the hallway, until I came to my room. The odd thing was, that when I went through the door, this room was ice cold. I shivered, gooseflesh burning onto my skin as I made my way to the closet, where my clothing was. I gropped for the knob, but something would not let me in. Growling, I tugged harder on the knob, to have whatever was holding it let go, so I fell to the floor with a loud bang. Since when did doors do such a stupid thing? I rubbed my head and looked up to see Itachi step out of the closet. "Wha-" I began, but was cut off by a cold as ice hand, that felt feather light, covered my mouth. Itachi's eyes burned into mine, like he was actually alive.  
"_I was young, but I had to go. I wasn't smart, I didn't know. I went to the pool and there I drowned. A few minutes later, I was found. It was too late, or so the say. That's why I had to go away..._" he recited quickly, his words coming out like a hiss. _"She'll die, Hidan. She's going to die." _he whispered, then dissapeared. I felt my hands reach my lips and touch them slowly, like I had no control what so ever.  
"Die..." I trailed off and stood up, beginning to change once I found my bathing suit. "A few minutes later I was found... Went to the pool... No pool, but lake-" I cut myself this time, no Itachi to do it for me. "Lily!" I almost screamed and ran out of the house. Once again, I was running down the path to the lake to save a certain five-year old from impending doom. _'She's wearing her floaties... So what could possibley happen-' _yet again, I couldn't even think without being cut off. Be that as it may, this time it was the roar of an approaching motor boat. "Oh no... Oh no." I mubbled and ran across the grass to see the now visible motor boat, filled with five teenage boys, speed towards where Lily was. Of course they would have no fucking sense to part at the dock. Assholes, teenage guys can be. Hell, I was one of them at one point. I reach the edge of the lake and heard Lily scream as the five males finally realised she was there. _Too late, or so they say. That's why I had to go away... _This would've been true, if I hadn't swipped my hand down and grabbing her up with all my might, knocking me over in the process. I felt the crying girl land on my chest and colapse against me in tears. I laid there like the whole world had just slowed no more than a picture frame scene out of some suspense novel.  
"..." Lily looked up, her whole body shaking against mine. "I'm... Not... Dead... Y-you saved me again." she chocked, her small sing song voice reduced to nothing but a whisper. I took a few deep breaths as time caught up to itself.  
"Yeah... I d-did." I said horsely, looking at Lily, who had now stopped crying. She hugged herself against me tightly and cried in tears that were now happiness.  
"I l-love you, H-Hidan." she cried against me. I felt my heart swell when the words rushed into my ears. I hadn't known Lily long, but she was the sweetest little girl whom I have ever met. I almost chuckled, but stopped when I saw the five teens shakily stepping out of the boat.  
"I love you too, Lily. Let me talk to those guys for a minute. You stay right here. Nothing'll get you." I promised. At least I hoped nothing would. Lily nodded, as the tears continued to fall down her face. "Please cover your ears."  
"Why?"  
"... I'll buy you icecream if you just cover your ears, hun." I said and stood up after placing the child next to where we had landed.  
"O-okay." she nodded and covered her ears quickly. I smiled at this, then frowned as I made my way over to the boys swiftly.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I growled out at the group of teens. The one in the middle frowned and flipped his blond hair out of his eyes.  
"It was a mistake, man." he retorted. I went silent as the other four watched us intently.  
"A mistake? There's a dock over there. Why the fuck didn't you use it, punk?" I asked, enraged that they almost cost Lily her life.  
"Who the hell are you even? Drew never fucking meantioned a random guy living here too. Are you her dad's friend?" he asked, like the former topic was to be dropped. I frowned upon this, but nodded slightly.  
"Sure, why not. However, if you ever park here again, I'll beat your face in. I don't care who the hell you are, but there is no way you'll put that little girl in danger-" I began, then was cut off by Drew, who had ran to my side.  
"What the hell is going on here?" she asked me. I shrugged and shook my head.  
"You're little friend almost killed Lily." at this, Drew gaped. A sinking feeling told me this asshole of a kid was Drew's boyfriend.  
"One, he's not my friend, Hidan. His name is Bryce." she muttered as he smirked at her.  
"Tsk. We just wanted to know if you'd come party later on." he shrugged and smiled. "Who's the physco, Drew? Ya never meantioned someone like this."  
"He's dad's friend. He takes care of us. I like him. He's not physco, Bryce. He's cool as shit. You just got on his bad side because he cares about my sissy a lot." she explained. "In anyway, I can't. Hidan is teaching me piano later." she finished and turned around. "I'll see you later, Bryce. Bye." she rolled her eyes, only I could see though. I almost snickered, but decided against it as she walked away swiftly to Lily. I looked back to see the boy known as Bryce glaring down at me. Was I just shorter than most of everyone around here?  
"She's mine, don't you even dare." he warned. Wait, did he think I was his age or something?  
"Are you fucking stupid? I'm twenty- four, retard." I rolled my eyes. Bryce looked shocked at this, but said nothing.  
"... Whatever. Let's go, guys." he growled and turned around, walking back to his boat. His other friends looked at my a second longer, then followed. Did I seriously look that young? Christ, I never figured that.  
"Hidan's gonna get me icecream!" I heard Lily chim to her sister when I walked over to the two girls. Drew laughed and watched her little sister, then looked at me.  
"Oh really? Why?" she asked. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Made her cover her ears. Promised I get her icecream." I explained, which made Drew laugh out loud, standing straight up.  
"I get it, I get it. Well, have fun you two. I'm sure dad will be thrilled to hear Lily's latest near death expirence. You wanna tell him, Hidan?"  
"Nah, you can." I grinned and picked up Lily. The five-year old looked at me and blinked, her huge eyes looking over my face. It seemed like she was looking right through me though.  
"How did you know to come? You're always so... So... On time." she finished, after thinking for a word to say. I blinked and thought up a small white lie. There was no way I was going to tell a small child that my dead husband told me in the form of a poem.  
"Intuition."  
"Women's intuishhon?" she asked, trying to pronouce the long word.  
"Sure, why not." I shrugged and smiled. Lily looked thoughful as she watched Drew leave.  
"Does that mean you'll be like a second... Mommy?" she asked. "Mommy doesn't really care about us. Daddy says that you'll take care of me. I'm a little guy after all." she explained. I watched, almost shocked at her statement. "Can you marry daddy so I'll have a better mommy? Can you?" she asked. I gaped at this and felt my cheeks burn up.  
"... I... Uhm... Well... I don't know yet..."  
"Why not?" she pouted then, which broke my heart slightly.  
"Well... I'll make you a deal. I don't know if I'll marry your dad, but I'll always take care of you." I promised. "Now. How about some icecream?" I asked, grinning. Lily blinked and looked hurt for a minute, then cheered up, like her face had cleared as skies do after a storm.  
"Okay, I'll have to take that for now." she giggled. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, which made me think I was changing for the better. Old Hidan would never do such a thing. Fuck, old Hidan wouldn't save a child he never knew.  
"Then that's alright." I liked that saying much more now.

After I had gotten icecream for myself and Lily, I tried to take her to Deidara and Sasori's house, because she wanted to see where I was staying. However, when I got there, the door was locked and a pink coloured piece of paper was stuck to the window part of it. I removed the object and looked over it.  
_Dear Hidan,  
Sasori and myself had to lock the doors because he had another preminition. Who the hell knows what that's about, but I took his advice because I always do. Haha, anyway; We went across the lake for a party with some stuck up rich people. I'm only going along to stand there and look pretty! Kakuzu said you could stay at his house, and I gave him some of your clothes =D  
We'll be home way too late for you to be awake. Have fun, my friend.  
Love, Deidara.  
_I stared at the note and frowned. Deidara really could be an asshole. They could have left me a key, but Deidara wanted me to get to know Kakuzu, so of course that didn't happen. He most likely "forgot" the key that he was to give me in his pocket, after Sasori had said to leave me one. Deidara could be sneaky, that's for sure.  
"Why's it locked, Hidan?" she asked, just as confused as I had been. I shrugged slightly.  
"They went out, said I was going to stay at your place." I sighed, slightly annoyed Deidara was trying this hard. As annoyed as I was, there was a part of me that was far too excited to stay over. Lily seemed the same as that part of me.  
"Really! YAY!" she cheered and bounced in my arms. I laughed and began down the path that led to the lake, also to Kakuzu's cottage. "Are you going to sleep in the same room as daddy?"  
"Why do you ask that?" I asked, blushing yet again. Lily seemed to take no notice.  
"Well! We only have three rooms. Mine, Drew's, and daddy's~" she cooed. At that moment, I became nervous. Why I was nervous, I will never know. I had never been that way when it came to things like this. Even befor Itachi, I had had sexual experiences, not one of them had me think twice. Not even sex with Itachi made me this nervous. Maybe it was the fact that Kakuzu was twice my size. He looked as if he could kill someone that got in his way. I would just sleep on the couch, that's all. Yeah, that would do it.  
"Well... We'll see." I laughed slightly, but of course she saw through it.  
"You like daddy, right?" she asked. At that, I was stunned. I couldn't simply tell a five-year old I liked her own father. Well, I could, but it seemed weird to tell Lily such a thing. "I won't tell nobody, I promise." she vowed and held out her right pinky. I chuckled at this and linked my pinky finger with her's.  
"Well, alright... I do like your dad, he seems really nice, he does." I nodded, almost smitten to say the words. Lily's eyes sparkled and she hugged onto me as we neared her cottage.  
"Daddy thinks your very nice. He likes you a lot. Drew is always asking him things about you. That's what she says. She nevers says what, but it's gotta be good!" she squealed in delight. However, this only made my stomach do more flips.

* * *

Well, another chapter done X3 I actually fixed this chapter up. My stupid program that I write with hates me. XD Reviews on how I'm doing are greatly welcome. Helpful criticism as well :D Thanks everyone.


	5. Everybody Hurts

Well, thank you everyone for comments and reviews. I love em'... Flaming I'm not a fan of. Making Hidan homosexual is how I want him as a character. Just chill... Well, here's chapter 5 ^_^

* * *

Despite how nervous I was, I accepted Kakuzu's invitation to stay over. That and I had no where to stay. Anyway, before I had even asked about the sleeping situation, Drew dragged me away to teach her piano. So, as I sat on the bench and watched her play, all my mind could think about was what tonight would be like. I snapped out of my worries to hear Drew's huffy tone of voice.  
"Why are you so distracted?" she asked and stopped playing. I blinked, slightly shocked. Lying to her would be harder than lying to little Lily, which was now asleep. Her bed time, I learned, was eight-thirty.  
"... Well-"  
"It's my dad, isn't it." she guessed, hitting dead on. Was it that obvious? I hope not. Maybe it was the women's intuition, or intuishhon, as Lily liked to call it.  
"How do you know that?" I asked, since there was no point not to ask. Drew rolled her eyes and faced me, her legs on either side of the bench now. I did the same, so I could actually talk face on.  
"Because I can see the way you look at each other. You're nervous, but my dad never gets that way. He likes ya." Drew explained. "He told me so. Lily and I like you too. It's like you fit right into this family. Lily asks dad everyday when Hidan will be here, or when he'll start living with dad. See, Lily sees no gender at this point. Kinda wish everything was like that. But I digress." she finished. I would have loved to respond to that, but my body wouldn't let me. I just sat there in shock. Did Kakuzu actually like me? Maybe this was a good thing. It's been two and a half years since I've had any physical or emotional kind of connection. Also, the undead Itachi aspiration was a big thing to deal with. "Dad says you've had a tough life, but so has he. You guys would be perfect for each other, ya know?" she smiled then.  
"..." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. My eyes shifted to the clock that now read ten forty-five. Had that much time passed? I looked back at Drew and sighed softly. "Thanks Drew. I really appreciate all of what you said."  
"Hey, no problem, Hidan. You should really think about it."  
"I will, don't worry about that much." I mused and watched the teen remove herself from the piano bench.  
"Good! Well, goodnight, Hidan. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." Drew mused and sauntered out of the room. I watched her leave and rubbed the back of my head. How was I supposed to barge into this family? There was no way I would do such a thing. What would Kakuzu even say to his parents? 'Hi mom, dad. This is Hidan. You don't know who the hell he is, but we're together.' Yeah, seems like a good idea. I looked like a serial killer for fuck's sake. Itachi's mom had asked him if I had issues. My laugh apparently is _too_ evil, my eyes _too _shifty... But I digress.  
"Way to over think it, stupid fuck." I cursed to myself and slid off of the bench, standing up straight in the middle of the silent room. "Next task... Get Kakuzu to let me sleep on the couch." I continued to speak to myself while I crossed the wooden floor to the door of the piano room. Maybe I'm over-reacting here. It's not like I'm locked in jail with him as a room mate. It's just sleeping in a bed for the love of Jashin. If I hadn't been thinking so hard, I wouldn't have walked right into someone. Knowing my luck, it would be the one person I wanted to talk to. I looked up; B-I-N-G-O, bingo baby.  
"You're quite absent minded, you know." the low voice of Kakuzu mused as his eyes dropped to look straight at me. Well, down, but you get it. I opened my mouth, but again, my voice had decided to pack its bags and go away. Go figure.  
"..." I nodded instead. This only made Kakuzu raise an eyebrow slightly.  
"You're something else, Hidan. Anyway, I was just looking for you. Thing is, is that we only have three rooms in all-"  
"Lily's, Drew's, and yours. Correct?" I asked, smiling nervously. Oh nice way to come back voice. Fucking happy day. Kakuzu chuckled and in once sharp movement, nodded.  
"You're good. Anyway, you'll have to sleep in my room tonight. Don't worry, I don't bite." Not like I would mind it, Kakuzu. Oh not at all. You can bite all you want, all I have to say is; 'Do whatever you want.'  
"Huh? I can sleep on the couch..." I trailed off. However, it looked as if Kakuzu would tell me other wise.  
"Nonsense. And don't fight me about it." he warned. Well, I wasn't very well going to fight someone twice my size, was I? Not a chance sir, not a chance.  
"Well... Alright." I sighed in defeat. _'Oh, because you tried so hard no to... Way to be, Hidan.' _the echo of my deceased husband's voice rang through my ear. I shook the voice away, gaining another weird stare from Kakuzu, then smiled.  
"Just follow after." Kakuzu said, before I could say anything. At this, I nodded. Hey, there was nothing else to say.

When I walked into Kakuzu's room, I was a little shocked. The whole space was clean and organized. More than any bedroom that I had ever seen. "Woah..." I could say nothing but. Kakuzu chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I have a tendency to keep everything neat. I'm guessing you're the opposite?" of course he guessed that right.  
"Well, yeah." I smiled, defeated. In all honesty, I think I can safely say I've met my soul mate. I hated cleaning, Kakuzu loved it. Was everything perfect about this man or what? Kakuzu watched me as I came out of my daze.  
"You do that a lot, don't you?" he mused/asked. Shaking my head, I looked up at the taller man. I did tend to veer off into my thoughts at times. "Do what, venture off into the corners of my mind? Yeah, I do." grinned. At this, Kakuzu laughed a low, but satisfied laugh at that.  
"I can tell." he commented and looked over the room. "Your stuff is in the suitcase on top of my dresser. I'll get it for you." har har, short comment. I like it.  
"You're funny alright." I beamed, watching him walk over to his dresser and snatching the black suitcase off the top. He handed it to me with a gentle smile. "Thanks." I replied and took the luggage off of my friend's hands. I placed it on the end of the master bed, which was adorned in silk red covers and cream and gold pillows.  
"No problem." Kakuzu's low voice mused as he walked over to his own dresser. I sighed gently and zipped the suitcase's top from the rest of it. I peeled it open and took my plaid dark blue pajama bottoms, that were too big for me by the way. Itachi had always called them fat man pants, my mom saying the look liked something a gangster would wear. I blinked and watched Kakuzu head towards what was probably the master bathroom. "You get changed here, I'll be out in a minute." he said gently and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Silence filled the room, except for my soft breaths. I was really going to sleep with Kakuzu.

_Dear Jashin, thank you.  
Love, Hidan._

I smiled giddily for a moment, then stripped off my clothing, replacing it with the pajama bottoms, that only showed the tips of my toes poking out of the ends, that folded over at my feet. "Too short." I muttered.  
"I think it's kind of cute." Kakuzu admitted from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around to see Kakuzu in black pajama pants and a gray wife beater. Jashin, he had a lot of bicep going on there.  
"Thanks." I muttered and looked around.  
"You're allowed to lay down."  
"I know that."  
"Après vous." he said smoothly. At this, I blushed slightly, but quickly got into his bed, which we would now share for the night. Deep in my mind, the voice whispered the longing to have it be many more nights. When I settled into the bed, I smiled at the feel of the silk sheets against my bare skin. Kakuzu chuckled at my obvious comfort and slipped under the covers. This would be the first time in two and a half years that I was to share a bed with someone.  
"You know French?" I questioned, from the earlier statement that seemed more like a command. Maybe it was just me that thought that, since Kakuzu's voice was so damn low.  
"No." Kakuzu laughed and shook his head. "It's a word you tend to pick up." he shrugged. I laughed slightly at that, but the laughter seemed strained. The butterflies in my stomach were now fluttering like something had upset them terribly. Kakuzu sighed and shook his head. "Why are you freaking out like this? Stop being so nervous. I'm not going to rape you or anything." at those words, I smiled. I knew he wouldn't rape me, but hearing it out loud assured the butterflies in my stomach to a dull roar.  
"It's not that- It's just..." I trailed off, unable to make the words come out. I couldn't just say I like you, actually, I love you. It would be weird since we had only known each other for barely a month.  
"Hidan, just sleep." Kakuzu laughed and laid down, clapping twice, the lights turned off. Oh, fancy stuff right there. I stared around the bedroom that was now shrouded in darkness. Shadows of the trees danced on the walls in an ancient rhythm.  
'_It's now or never, stupid.' _the voice of Itachi echoed into my brain again. What fucking boat was Itachi on anyway? One moment he's against it, the next, he's pushing me towards Kakuzu. What ever happened to a repose state? Wasn't Itachi supposed to be in said state!  
Without thinking, since my thoughts always screwed things up, I swung one of my legs around to the farther away side of Kakuzu waist, my other leg on the other side. I looked at his shocked face, but I was just as shocked to find out I actually had indeed gotten myself to the position on his lap.  
"What are-"  
"Do you like me or not?" I questioned. At this point, all the 'fuck it' in my system had decided to take over. I knew from Drew AND Lily that their own father liked me, so what exactly was I afraid of. Itachi in the end was now dead, as harsh as it seemed. I knew I would regret that thought in the morning. However, right now, all my mind seemed to course towards was getting in bed with Kakuzu. The man below my small frame watched me silently.  
"How did you..."  
"I didn't ask that question. I just need the answer to the one question." I said smoothly. My own voice felt like velvet in my throat. I felt Kakuzu's breath hitch as he watched me intently. I wasn't good with emotions, but I knew as much as when to tell someone is losing self control. This emotion was plainly visible in the man eyes, who's lap I was sitting on.  
"... Yes." the voice grunted. I guess he was pretty bad with emotions also. I almost laughed at this, but before I could let out a sound, Kakuzu had pulled my shoulder's down towards himself, so our lips would meet. Exactly as I said, they did. Hundreds of thousands of thoughts rushed through my head and Kakuzu pulled my against him. I could feel a splitting headache forming from the sudden rush of all that was happening. I guess you could call it a moment where everything moves so fast. I felt the hands on my hips tighten as Kakuzu licked my lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Without an objection, I parted my lips and felt his tongue slip into my mouth. As our tongues danced, I finally got my head to clear. However, my lungs needed air, so I parted from the kiss, panting heavily. I coughed and felt my cheeks burn up as Kakuzu watched me hungrily. After my lungs had the air they required, I scooted back close to the bigger man and hugged him as he sat up, so my butt fit perfectly into his lap. I made a small yelp noise as Kakuzu nipped at my neck. As he continued to suck at the nape of my neck, I could practically feel the dark coloured patch appearing on my snow white skin. I muffled my small moans by burying my face into the tanned shoulder of the brunet. I could feel my own cock twitching in excitement, but it's not like I cared. Kakuzu was harder anyway, from what I could feel under my bottom. "Hidan, you have to get off for a second." he growled into my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. Naturally I would have asked, but his low and commanding voice automatically made me remove myself from his lap.  
"Alright." I breathed in deeply, trying to bring my heart beat down to a normal pace. I knew it wouldn't though. I tried anyway. I watched Kakuzu remove his wife beater, then pajama bottoms and boxers. I know it's rude to stare, but Kakuzu was certainly gifted, that was for sure.  
"Just take your pants off and stop staring like a moron." he scolded. I snapped out of my moronic stare, as he said it was, and nodded slowly. I hooked my delicate fingers into the hem of my pajamas, pulling them down and off my small body, then tossed them onto the floor. Not a second after, I felt Kakuzu strong arms lift my small frame back onto his stomach. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed as his odd coloured eyes scanned over my body in interest. I felt the knot of nervousness tighten in my stomach. Since the man in front of me was a perfectionist, I felt as though he would fix on a imperfect part of my form, like a sniper fixes his position on his target.  
"Stop staring like that." I said harshly, but the comment went on ignored by my new partner. I glared slightly as he finally looked me in the eyes. "You're perfect." he muttered and rubbed my hips with his large hands. I gulped and my mind completely drained of every intelligent thought I could have had at the moment. After a few moments of silence, I got all my words back, that Kakuzu had seemed to had stolen a few minutes earlier.  
"Funny."  
"I'm not joking." the tone was completely serious at that, as if he had to back up the statement. Defeated, a smile made its way onto my features.  
"Well... Thanks... I appreciate that." I said happily, then clued in on Kakuzu's chest. Dozens of stitches and scars looked to have rapped themselves over Kakuzu's at one point clear tanned skin. I never asked about the ones on his cheeks, because it was a rude thing to ask, but this was too much. I felt the question abuse the front of my mind. "What the hell happened to your skin?" I asked, in a small voice. Kakuzu chuckled lowly and shook his head.  
"I've had a rough life. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we have other things to attend to." he said, distracted. I blushed and laughed a bit, but stopped when I saw the confusion smear itself over Kakuzu's face. "I don't have lube-"  
"I don't fucking need it." yeah, about that. I'm a bit of a masochist. Maybe I didn't tell you that, but no matter. Kakuzu looked slightly shocked, but the expression melted into one that was amused.  
"Really? So you like it _that _way." he muttered. I grinned at this and lifted my hips and shuffled my way down to where my soon to be lover's erection was standing up proudly. Kakuzu sat up slightly, his eyes never leaving me.  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?"  
"No. You have a problem with bleeding?"  
"Hell no." I laughed at the sense of humor, then grabbed onto Kakuzu's shoulder for support as I slowly lowered myself down onto his huge erection. The worst part was when the tip of his cock squeezed past the tight ring of muscles of my butt. "Ah~" I moaned, trying to stay quiet.  
"Just go slow." Kakuzu muttered into my ear, assuring me gently. "I won't force you onto me." he promised. I nodded at this a took a deep breath, before continuing pushing myself down onto his length. I held my breath as the last of him filled me. I let it out in a long shaky drag.  
"Just... Give me a sec." I muttered and held onto his shoulders. Kakuzu nodded and planted a chaste kiss to the side of my face. After the pain had numbed itself, I raised my hips and slowly lowered them down again, starting a slow tempo. I mewled, while Kakuzu grunted lowly. Before I could pick up the rhythm, Kakuzu grabbed my hips and did it for me, like I was merrily along for the simple ride. I felt a scream rip in my throat and I quickly muffled it by snuggling my face into Kakuzu shoulder once again, my arms now wrapped around my lover's neck. The thought sounded foreign; _Lover_... However, it was a word I was comfortable with to place on Kakuzu, instead of Itachi. I snapped out of the nostalgic feeling as Kakuzu's member hit the bundle of nerves, which made me see stars across my vision. Another muffled scream against Kakuzu's shoulder. I was pretty sure I was bleeding, but I could take a bit of blood loss. No big deal. I smiled to myself, as the pain dissolved into pleasure. My world slipped away to one that only held myself and Kakuzu. No Itachi, no anybody. Only sighs and muffled screams from my throat, low groans and grunts from Kakuzu's. I felt Kakuzu slam against my prostate repeatedly, making the knot in my gut tighten to the most it could, before I let out a muffled cry of my new lover's name, signaling my finish as seamen covered both of our stomach's. Not soon after, I felt my muscles tighten around Kakuzu. He growled something low into my ear and came inside of me, filling me to the hilt with his sperm. I felt as though I would pass out, white sweeping across my vision. Be that as it may, my lungs made me suck in a large breath, letting it out while my vision came back to the dark room. I looked at Kakuzu to see him panting heavily.  
"... I..."  
"You?" he looked at me, tired, but the same amused expression on his features. I laughed and felt my hair sticking to the side of my face. I wanted to say I loved him, because I honest to Jashin felt the damn emotion. Even so, I decided against it. Love was an intimidating word that could make even the strongest man or woman run away in fear. I didn't want Kakuzu to run away. No fucking chance.  
"I don't know what to say." is what I said instead. "But that was amazing." I yawned happily and felt Kakuzu lift my body off of his manhood. He smiled at me and laid down, pulling me against him so my head laid on his chest.  
"It was." he nodded and played with my hair with the hand that was tucked behind my neck. "Sleep now."  
"I hear ya." I laughed and kissed one of the many stitches across his chest.  
I wish I could have said I had no nightmares that night. That the experience I had with Kakuzu gave me full bliss and peaceful thoughts. However, this was not the case in the least. In my dream, I was standing on a dock, when I saw Lily drowning. I jumped into the water like I had when I first saved her, but this time, my hand past right through her, like I was a ghost. The horrifying part was that the little girl could see me. Lily hands swatted for mine frantically as she sunk down deeper. I felt tears come to my eyes, the stinging feeling you get, even if you're underwater. I let out a scream, as did she. Both were silenced by the cold dark lake waters. I heard myself scream as I came to in the morning, my body shooting up in a bullet fast motion. There was a numb feeling in my ass (go figure), but I ignored it. When I had stopped screaming, I felt under my eyes, where fresh tears greeted me. Coughing racked through my body and I leaned over my forehead on my kneecaps. "Oh Jashin." I choked out as Kakuzu ran into the room, telling Drew and Lily to stay outside the room. I looked up to see my now lover worried and confused.  
"What just happened? Are you okay?" the brunet asked frantically, walking over to my side of the bed quickly. He knelt over and cupped my face in his hands. Help, would've loved to say the word. Even so, I would never be able to call help. So despite my yearning for the simple two words of "help me", I shook my head instead.  
"I'm alright... Just a really bad dream is all." I said, my voice weak and tired. Kakuzu looked at me, doubting something I had said.  
"Alright." he said and kissed my lips gently. I kissed back happily, then looked over the side of the bed to see my pajamas on the ground.  
"I'm going to get a shower." I said softly as there was a loud knocking from downstairs. Kakuzu looked at the bedroom door, then back at me.  
"Hmm, okay. Towels are in plain sight." he commented and kissed the top of my head, leaving the room swiftly. After the doors closed, I jumped out of bed and crossed the room to the bathroom door. I stepped inside and stopped in the doorway.  
"Holy fucking shit." I cursed, wide eyed. This bathroom was about the most elegant looking one I had ever seen in my whole life. Everything looked so clean and porcelain. I admired the craftsmanship a bit longer, then decided I actually needed a damn shower. I started the water and heard a far off argument from downstairs. As the water heated, I strained to listen. All I could figure out was that it was Kakuzu and a woman. I thought nothing of it and started my shower.  
* * * *

I watched the two adults bicker and sighed, looking down at my pink converse. Why did they always do this? Whenever she came, dad would make a huge deal about it, that he had us for the summer, not mom. She'd make a sob story, but of course, dad would never take it. I wish Hidan was here. Mom would be so fucking jealous, haha. even though she left dad, she totally still loves him. Dad refuses to take her back though. Especially since Hidan came into the picture. I'm pretty sure they are together now. Dad seems to be in such a good mood today, so I bet anything they are an item. Which is good, because Lily and I LOVE Hidan. I mean, he's awesome!  
"Mom... Dad..." I trailed off and frowned. "Can you guys stop fighting? You're scaring Lily." I commented and looked at my little sister, who had stopped making her puzzle, now staring at the two adults in fear. My father and mother stopped yelling and looked at me, then Lily.  
"... I'm sorry, Lily." my father sighed.  
"Sorry honey bunny." my mother said. God, where was Hidan when you needed him?

* * * *

When I had dried myself off from my shower, I exited the bathroom and proceed to put on clothing from out of my suitcase. I looked at myself in the full body length mirror and grinned. "Mmhmm." I smiled, then sweat dropped as my eyes found the light purple, almost greenish yellow coloured hickey on my neck.  
"Oh joy." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair back, which was still a bit wet. It's not like I minded much though. I considered putting a shirt on, but then went against it, as no one would really care. I heard no screams from downstairs, so certainly the random woman was gone. I stretched and walked out of the room, then down the hall to the stairs. I had made it half way down, when I heard talking. Well I guess the woman wasn't gone. No matter, at this point, the little 'fuck it' came back to the surface of my mind. I shrugged it off and walked down the remainder of the steps. When I walked into the living room, the talking stopped. I looked at the two people; one was Kakuzu, the other a beautiful brown haired woman, her pink dress hugged her curves in all the places it should. I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh hey." as though Kakuzu thought I might have misunderstood something, he shook his head in disbelief.  
"Hidan... This is my ex-wife, Lauren." he said, introducing us. I looked back at the woman, to see her glaring at me.  
"Who's that?" she asked, her tone sour. I saw Drew smirk in the corner of my eyes, but ignored it.  
"Lauren, this is Hidan, he's-"  
"Dad's boyfriend." Drew cut in, smiling. I stared in shock at Kakuzu's oldest daughter and coughed. Lauren smiled, but the expression seemed toxic to me.  
"Well. Hello, Hidan. How are you?" she asked. I blinked and looked at her dully.  
"Tired, sore. Thanks very much." I answered. Kakuzu coughed, then glared at me. Lauren must have clued in, because the glare darkened.  
"How long have you two been together? I never heard any mention of him before, Kakuzu." I rather doubted that Kakuzu nor I would have wanted to admit at most, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours, so while we both paused, Drew must have thought of something brilliant.  
"A month or so!~ When dad, Lily, and I first came down, he was here, staying at the cottage up the road." she smiled. I sighed slightly in relief, knowing I wouldn't have to explain myself in what could have made me look like a bit of a slut.  
"Ah... Well, it's nice to know you've found someone, Kakuzu." she said, which almost made me gag.  
To this, I said: "Yeah... So, why is she here?" I asked, bored. I guess that was a part of the old Hidan shining through. Kakuzu slightly glared in my direction, a wave of tension running through the room.  
"Well, don't worry about that, Hidan." Lauren smiled brightly, tucking part of her hair behind her left ear. Even though it shouldn't have, she made me kid of jealous. She was way better looking then I was, so was there a standard I had to overcome. This of course, I would over think. I over think everything. Deep down I knew this girl would be in my way.

Of course, she would be a problem. A big problem.


End file.
